Bitter Nothings
by super ario
Summary: -When he first catches them, he does nothing. - Sokka/Suki/Zuko angst.


_I've never written anything for Avatar before, so this was just a test drive. For some reason, I tend to start out angsty in new fandoms. Anyway, while I don't really ever see this happening to any of them, the idea was just kind of stuck in my head. The time frame is sometime before the war ends. Beware, there is no happy ending. :)_

_Disclaimer: Fanfiction, remember?_

* * *

When he first catches them, he does nothing.

He doesn't confront them. There's no anger, no confusion. There's no ugly shouting match. He doesn't yell and he doesn't cry. He just turns around and goes to bed. He crawls into his tent, buries himself deep in his sleeping bag and closes his eyes. He does nothing else.

**X X X**

The next day, he says nothing.

She sits beside him and he shimmies out of her touch. Her pretty mouth is moving and he knows she's saying something important but he can't make out the words. He just turns his head the other way as if he's not interested, because he's not. When she asks him what's wrong, when she asks him what she did to warrant the silent treatment, the cold shoulder, he says nothing.

"You're such a child," she says.

When she storms off, upset, he does nothing. The others look at him questioningly but he doesn't pay attention to them. He doesn't care for their withering stares. He just sits there and eats his rice. He just does nothing.

**X X X**

The days go by and he mentions nothing. They make small talk. He asks her to pass the rice. She asks him why he doesn't look her in the eyes when he speaks to her. He turns away from her again, uninterested.

"What is your problem?" She asks him.

When he doesn't answer her, she storms off a second time, leaving the rest of the group confused. Again, they turn to him expecting some answers but he says nothing. He just reaches for the rice himself and takes a generous share.

"Can you pass the fish?"

**X X X**

A week has gone by and he still has said nothing.

He lays there in his tent, alone, knowing that she's off somewhere, with _him_, doing spirits knows what. And yet, he still does nothing. He turns over in his sleeping bag and just begins to count koala sheep.

That night, he dreams of nothing.

**X X X**

"Why won't you just talk to me?" She asks him.

He looks up at her, at _him_, at the others who are looking right back at him, and he stands. He looks like he wants to say something but he refrains from doing so. He gives her a sad smile and says he has other places to be, other things to be doing. He grabs his bag and boomerang on his way out of camp.

Nobody stops him.

**X X X**

It isn't until three days later, when he approaches her.

It's late now and the moon is hovering in the sky, bright and overwhelming. She's sitting on a boulder, sighing, staring into the clouds. She looks sad. When she senses his presence, she turns to see him. He looks sad too.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

It's been days since they've been familiar with each other. It feels more like years now.

"I saw you with him," is all he says. It's all he has to say.

She turns away from him, needing time to think. When she turns back around to say something, he's not there. Just her and the wind. Just her and the stars. Just her and the moon, bright and overwhelming.

She closes her eyes.

They both sleep alone that night.

**X X X**

"I think it's best if I leave," she says the next morning.

There's a chorus of protests that go around the ground, but he says nothing. She looks at him sadly, and then smiles, as if she knows she's doing the right thing. It's a sad smile.

"The Kyoshi Warriors need me," she says. "It's time for me to go back home. I'm just getting in the way here."

The others turn to him, accusingly. The other guy looks at him, confused, sad. He knows the reason, too. He looks like he wants to say something but Sokka doesn't stick around to hear it.

"Have a safe trip," he tells her. His back is to her and he's already halfway across camp.

**X X X**

"What happened between you and Suki?" His sister asks him for the hundredth time.

She's been asking him the same question since day one. He's been saying the same thing since day one.

Nothing.

**X X X**

That night, the other guy apologizes.

He's quiet and there's a sincere remorse in his eyes, though for what Sokka isn't sure. It's not his fault that he made her happy the way he couldn't.

"I'm sorry," the prince says. "Sokka, I'm really sorry."

The Water Tribe boy just smiles and shakes his head. He turns around and he goes to bed.

His eyes and his expression say a lot. But with his mouth, he says nothing.


End file.
